Girl From Egypt
by Sam Davies
Summary: Marik is in his junior years in high school and he meets a girl name Keto. He ends up really liking her. What will happen if one of them goes back to Egypt?
1. Title Page

**Girl From Egypt**

**Summary:** Marik is in his junior years in high school and he meets a girl name Keto. He ends up really liking her. What will happen if one of them goes back to Egypt?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters. I do on the other hand own Keto. She belongs to me as one of my characters.


	2. Chapter 1: Algebra

Keto's POV

As I walked down the road to my school – it's my first day- I looked down at my schedule. I noticed that I'm going to be rushed all day running from floor to floor. I pushed opened the doors to the large school. As I entered the building students and teachers all rushed by me as if on que. Students to lockers. Teachers to classrooms. It looked like a mad house. Things in Japan were definitely different then things in Egypt.

I walked to the locker whose number was printed on the slip of paper in my hand. Looking at the combination on the paper I dialed it in. I pushed my bag in and got the things I needed for my first two classes, shoving them and only them in my bag, shutting my locker. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed for my first class.

When I got to my class I looked for an empty seat. The only open one was in the back next to a man with platinum blonde hair. I walked over to him and he looked up at me and said, "May I help you?"

To that I was shocked he spoke first. I set that aside and smiled. "Um… may I sit here?" I asked, pointing to the seat next to him.

"Fine" he said simply

"I'm Keto," I said to him, smiling happily as I sat down.

"Marik."

Marik's POV

She's defiantly a weird girl. I notice that the teacher still is coming to school even after I threatened to banish her mind to the shadow realm. I hadn't noticed but I was zoning out. Apparently Keto noticed first.

"Um… Class is going to start soon," she said, bringing me back to reality.

"Right." That's all I could say for some reason to that. This is weird.

"Hello class," the teacher said, walking in front of the classroom. The class groaned. "Be quiet, I'm calling roll,"she said, looking at the paper with the names of students on it. "Zach?"

"Here."

"Cristen?"

"Yupp."

"Zack?"

"Yeah."

"Amber?"

"Yo."

"Tarah?"

"Huh? What?! I mean…. Here…"

"Marik?"

"Of course I'm here," I said, scowling.

"Keto?"

The new girl was surprisingly nice. She smiled and said, "I'm here." She also said in a really cheerful tone, it was strange.

The teacher called for everyone else and set the paper down. She picked up more papers. I was dreading this already. It just got worse. She opened her mouth and out came two horrible words. "Pop quiz." The entire class groaned in disagreement.

The teacher handed out tests. "You can only use number two pencils on this test." I sighed and put him head on my desk.

Keto tapped my shoulder. "Hm?" I responded. She handed me the test for me. Maybe she isn't too bad. I thanked her. Everyone started the test. After five or ten minutes the teacher stopped everyone and collected tests.

They were quickly graded. The tests were passed back. I looked at mine. "I have an eighty percent…. Not bad I guess." I said. I looked at Keto. "So, what'd you get?"

Keto smiled, "Ninety-five percent," she said to me, smiling softly.

"Good job, "I said to her a bit half-hearted, I have to admit.


	3. Chapter 2: History

Keto's POV

So Marik and I walked to out lockers and got out stuff. I was beginning to really like him and I get the feeling he liked me too. We walked together to our next class. How cool?! We have the same classes! When we got there the teacher told us to take a seat. This man sounded really mean.

"Class, today is a special day because we're going to do something fun," he said coldly.

"Leave school early?" asked the blonde haired girl that sat in front of me. She was a little short and by the looks of her, she was in her second year.

"No!" snapped the teacher. He had a few stress caused wrinkles on his face. The wrinkles focused around his eyebrows, where they met to furrow. Surprisingly, the male didn't have eyebrows that connected, they were both clearly two different brows. They were a nice dark brown color too.

"What then?" a boy who sat in the front asked. This boy was definitely a fourth year student. His hair was died blue and purple. I know it was died for two reasons. One, no one hair that color of hair naturally; and two, I could see his roots.

"Pop quiz, what else do you think?" he said sharply.

The class all groaned. I looked over at Marik; he was writing something. It was too hard to say, he was hiding it. I tried to see it, but he kept it hidden.

"Why won't you let me see?" I asked him.

"Cause…" he said softly, blushing deeply.

I pouted, "Fine, you're mean" I teased.

He sighed softly. "Sorry…. Maybe you'll see it later"

"Really?!" I asked eagerly.

"Maybe." he said

Everyone started the quiz and the teacher soon snatched the papers all away. The teacher demanded that we take out books out for a classroom read. "Page 125. Each person reads a page till I say stop" the teacher said and sat at his desk. "Now, You, Keto, start." he said.

So I read the entire page, glad that there were a lot of pictures. Now I got to pick someone. Of course, I picked him. "Marik," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He replied sticking his tongue out at me. He then began to read.

"Catrina."

"Josh."

"Liz."

"Zach."

"Sam."

"Ryan."

"Vikki."

"Brandon."

"Nikki."

"Ed."

"Chelsea."

"Cameron."

"Michelle."

"Chris."

Finally the teacher said we were done. We were on page 140. "Here's your papers," the teacher said. He gave the papers to everyone.

Marik smiled. "I have a B!" he said happily.

"I have an A" I replied.

He looked at me shocked "What?!"

Marik's POV

She just smiled at me. The class looked at her. After only a few seconds they grabbed her and pulled her to the other side of the room. "Can you tutor me?" I heard one ask. "Sure" was her reply. Finally, the bell rang.

She walked back over to me. "Hey Marik!" she said cheerfully.

"What do you have next?" I asked, curiously.

"English with Ms. Haun." She said to me.

I smiled. "Me too."

"Awesome, can I sit with you?" she asked me.

I hesitated but nodded, smiling. "Yeah." I took her hand, blushing. I didn't look but I think she blushed too. We walked to class.


	4. Chapter 3: English

~*Marik's POV*~

When we got there we sat in the back, still holding hands. The English teacher walked in the classroom. "Hello. Get what you need for class today," he said and sauntered to his desk.

"Finally. My favorite class," I said.

"Why?" Keto asked me.

"You'll see."

"What do I need?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Everyone gets an A everyday."

"Oh…."

"Come on, what do you want to do?"

"Dunno."

"Well can you tell me why you kissed me earlier?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Too many people…"

"Fine…"I said and pouted.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Talk. How about lunch? Can you tell me then?"

"Sure…"

"Where are you from?"

"Egypt. You?"

"Egypt! Where in Egypt?" I asked, excited.

"Chyro. You?"

"Chyro!"

"Are you royalty or something?"

"Sort of…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a High Priest… What about you?"

"Princess."

"Wow," I said in total shock.

~*Keto's POV*~

I can't believe he's a high priest.

"Keto, are you coming to lunch?" Marik asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

So we held hands as we walked to the commons.


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch

~*Marik's POV*~

I walked Keto to the commons so we could eat lunch. "What do you want to eat, Keto?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…"she replied, looking really cute and shy.

I smiled at her as one of my friends walked over. "Nice girl you got there, Marik," He said to me with a smug grin.

"Why?" I asked, taking him away from Keto.

"She's cute, funny, cute, nice, smart, makes you smile. Oh yeah! And she's cute!"

"Yes you did, like 80 times," I replied, over exaggerating.

He grinned, looking at Keto. "If you don't want her, I'll take her for a spin," he said.

I hit him in the chest, hard.

"Dude, what was that for?!" he asked.

"What do you thinking?!" I replied. I pointed off in another direction. "Look, cheerleaders…"

"Sweet, later," he said and was gone.

I returned to Keto to be greeted with a strange comment.

"You have weird friends…" she said to me.

"Yeah, oh well though. Keto, I was wandering if you would want to go to a café with me some time?"

"Sure!" she said happily.

"Really?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'd love to," she said sweetly.

"Sweet!" I said, hugging her. The bell ran once again. "What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Gym…" she replied in a sad tone.

"So do I, so cheer up. "I said and kissed her cheek softly, making her smile.


	6. Chapter 5: GYM

~*Keto's POV*~

When we got to the gym room, a few more students filed into the stinky gym room. The gym teacher looked at everyone and said, "Today, 1 mile track, now." While he said this, he had a positively evil grin on his furry fat face.

Everyone walked outside to the track. The teacher blew a whistle and we started to run. After about 10 and a half minutes, I finished with Marik right behind me. I was first to finish, so the guys were a little man. I was just extremely out of breathe, leaning over slightly, panting heavily.

Over the next 5 minues, other students came. The teacher came out of his office and said. "Keto, com here." Not wanting trouble, I followed the tacher into his office. Marik was outside the door listening.

"Keto, I was just called by the office and they said that they have someone there claiming he is your father."

"Where's he from?" was all I asked to the news.

"Egypt or something." The man said.

"Oh…." I said, looking down.

"If you want, you can leave to see him."

"Thank you. I'd like to leave." I left the office, bumping into Marik.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"Come on…"I said, a bit nervous. My father never wanted to see me before.

"Alright," he said, knowing I was nervous.

We walked to the front of the school. We saw someone who looked very familiar to me. "Hello?" I asked, a bit uncertain.

"Keto?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"You are my daughter."

I just looked at him for a long time. "Why'd you leave me and my mom?!" I snapped, a bit angry at him.

"I'm not sure, my darling daughter."

"Don't call me that! You don't know me!"

"Yes, that's why you can ask me all the questions you want."

"What's your name?"

"Kyle."

"Why now?"

"I can't tell you just yet."

"Fine…"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How is your mother?"

"Dead…"

"Who is that?" He asked, pointing to Marik.

"Marik… I like him…."I said.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My name is Keto, I never knew my father, my mother died a few years ago, I really like this one guy. Other than that, I don't know…. Why?"

"I see… That's not all…."he said.

"Look, do you have any other questions?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Can I pick you up from school so we can talk more?"

"Fine… We get out at 3 p.m."

As my father left I looked at Marik.

~*Marik's POV*~

"What?" I asked her.

"Do you think he's…?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Well, we should get back to class…"

"Right" We both walked back to the gym. Once in the gym, all eyes were on us. The teacher told us to get dressed; class was almost over. Girl departed to their locker room, boys to theirs. We both came out and she walked up to me. "What class do you have next?" she asked, the first words she had said sense we got back to gym.

I smiled a bit. "I have band."

"So do I." she said, looking down.

I smiled and took her hand, leading her to the band room.


	7. Chapter 6: Band

~*Marik's POV*~

We got to the band room, Keto sat in front of me. I noticed that she played the flute, or so I thought. It was really a piccolo. I put my trumpet together.

"Warm up with line 1,049," said the band director. Keto began to play the line a few times quietly. The band all stopped to listen. It sounded beautiful, even for a piccolo.

"Wow…"said the guys. "She's cute and she can play good."

"Watch it, she's my girlfriend." I said to them. Keto blushed and the band director came back into the room.

"Alright, we'll do play that tune today. Who wants to start?" the director asked. A lot of people pointed to Keto. "Alright, how about you Keto?" he asked.

Keto shrugged and played a part of the song. When she ended, I was the only one with their hand up to guess the song. The teacher called on me. "It was My Heart Will Go On." I said.

The teacher nodded. This went on for half an hour or so. When we were aloud to pack up, I looked at Keto. "What do you have next?"

"Biology" she said to me with a smile.

"Me to!" I said. We both packed up and left, holding hands.


	8. Chapter 7: Biology

~*Keto's POV*~

So we got to the Biology lab. Some students were running around, others were yelling. I heard someone say, "Last class of the day!" The teacher walked in. He looked strict.

"Site down, be quiet. My name is on the board, I'm the sub for today." When I stopped talking to Marik, I looked on the board to see his name. In black dry erase marker was "Mr. Kosama."

"No…"I said in a voice that Marik could barely hear.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

The fire alarm went off. The class got up and left, quickly. Mr. Kosama didn't leave the room. Once we were outside, I noticed he wasn't out here. "I knew it!" I said to Marik.

"What?" Marik asked again.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" I repeated.

"Knew what?" Marik asked me again. I didn't answer; I just took off, running into the building.

"Keto!" Marik shouted.

"I'll be right back," I yelled back and ran through the door and into the classroom.


	9. Chapter 8: Mr Kosama's True Identity

~*Keto's POV*~

The fire became hotter, but for some strange reason, it comforted me. I wasn't going to stop and figure out why. I got to the classroom. When I stepped in I saw Mr. Kosama. He was standing in the middle of the lab.

"Mr. Kosama, you need to get out of here," I yelled over the loud crackle of the flames.

"I do not need to leave, and you don't need to yell…" he said.

"What?"

"You heard me bitch."

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"You're messing with a Girl that can tap into powers beyond your wildest dreams…"I said, not really feeling like myself.

"Hm?"

"Now…" I said in a dark voice. "You will die."

"Ha! Don't make laugh!"

"You won't have to."

"What are you talking…"he said, getting knocked into the wall behind him.

"I have powers that you can't even comprehend." I said with black flames in my hands.

"Keto stop, I just…" he said getting up, "Wanted to talk to you about your powers and tell you my true identity…"

"Speak then."

"I am…. Well…. Your godfather."

"So?"

"Your father is going to be killed."

"What?"

"Someone wearing a black cloak will try and kill him today."

I went back to normal. "What? How do you know this?"

"I can see into the future."

"Oh…?"

"Let's leave."

"Finally!"

"Wait."

"What?"

"They'll be suspicious if we just walk out unharmed."

"True…."

He burnt himself, "Now… what about you?"

"I know!" I said, surrounding myself in fire for a moment, getting burnt a bit. "There."

"Come on," he said walking towards the door.

I followed leaning against him.

"Keto," Marik yelled running to us. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, now leaning against Marik.

"Good," he said, holding me close.

"Marik?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you later."

"Okay?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "Alright.

~*Marik's POV*~

I saw her blue as I kissed her. My friends and Catrina ran over to see if Keto was okay.

"I'm fine you guys," Keto said still blushing.


End file.
